The present invention relates to a padded shower seat having a removable padded element.
A padded shower seat is known from British registered design 3011016. A padded element is provided both on the seat portion as well as on the seat back. Each padded element is removably engaged with the seat portion and the back via integrally formed projections or lugs on the rear of the padded element which are receivable as a push-fit in corresponding openings formed in the seat portion and the seat back.
However, these shower seats are typically used by the elderly and infirm, and transfer of the user to the shower seat can often be from a wheelchair or similar device. During such a transfer, the padded element, particularly on the seat portion, is subjected to quite significant lateral urging or loading parallel to the seat portion. In other words, the padded element is pushed in a direction which tends to impart sliding movement across the seat portion.
Such lateral movement of the padded element is prevented by the projections. However, due to this lateral urging, damage often occurs, and frequently the material at or adjacent to the projections can be torn or damaged, and one or more projections can actually be torn away.
The present invention therefore seeks to provide a solution to this problem, without significantly impeding simple removal of the padded element.